I'm Gonna Love You Through It
by Alexandria M
Summary: Victoria McIntyre; Drew McIntyre's wife had it all in life. She was happy, had a great career and raising three kids with her husband until one night she got a phone call that would change their lives forever. It was Drew's time to step up and keep to his promise of loving her no matter what whether in sickness or in health.
1. Chapter 1

***I hope that you enjoy this story***

Victoria McIntyre wakes up to the cries of her 9 month old daughter Avielle. She starts to get up but her husband stops her. "It's okay, Tori, I got her. You just relax," says Drew. "I'm home for the next 3 days let me handle the kids while I am home," he says as he sits up to get out of bed.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm positive," he says flashing her a smile with sleepiness in his blue eyes. He gets up out of bed and walks over to Avielle's crib. "What is all this crying about?" he asks as he bounces her back and forth. Tori smiles at her husband as he talks to their baby girl. Avielle stops crying right away in her daddy's arms. She is Drew's mini-me. She has his brown hair as opposed to her mom's blonde hair and has his blue eyes instead of her mom's brown eyes. Her entire facial structure resembles Drew's. Avielle gives Drew a big smile as he walks her over to his bed to sit down with her. "Are you hungry?" he asks.

"She probably needs her diaper changed," says Tori, "isn't that right, Avi," she asks tickling their daughter.

"Okay," says Drew, "I will do that." He gets up and changes her diaper. "So, Tori, how did your appointment go yesterday?"

"It went all right," she says. "They did some tests. They said they will have the results as soon as possible."

"I hope everything is okay," he says as he skillfully changes Avielle's diaper. "I'm just really worried about you. You have been sick for a while and then there was that thing I found. I really hope it's not something serious."

"Me too," she says. "I'm really worried. I can't be sick. I have Avielle and I have Gracie and Max. I can't get sick. I have to take care of them."

"If you get sick, I am here to help you," he says.

"You can't afford to take the time off," she says as Drew walks back to their bed.

"I don't care. I will take the time off to be here with you. I married you not my job," he says. "I vowed to be here through sickness and in health. I will be here no matter what."

"I'm sure it's nothing though. I think it's just a cyst nothing serious," says Tori, "so don't be worried about me."

"Okay, but I can't help but to worry about you," he says. "I love you," he says.

"I love you too," says Tori. "I'll be fine." Drew looks at her with a look that says he's worried and doesn't believe her. She sees the worry in his eyes. "I'll be fine," she says with a reassuring smile but deep down she's not sure if she will be fine or not. She was scared at what the doctor would say or what the doctor could find.

Later that afternoon Drew and Tori were spending the day with their 3 children at a local playground. Drew was always out working and spending days and weeks at a time away from home because of his job. He was a WWE superstar and his job was very demanding he could be gone anywhere between 3 days to 3 weeks all depending on his schedule so when he was home he wanted to spend all his time with his wife and kids. Tori also had a demanding job working for a law firm as a lawyer but she had taken a long maternity leave to be home with their kids for a while. They both enjoyed all the times they could be together as a family. "Daddy, I bet you can't catch me," says 4 year old Gracie.

"I bet I can," says Drew as he chases after Gracie.

"Mommy," says 3 year old Max, "You push me on the swing?"

"Of course, Max," she says getting up from the picnic blanket she was sitting on. She felt a little dizziness as she stood up. She took a moment to steady herself before she took Max's hand to walk him over to the swings where she could push him. She pushes him on the swing and his laughter fills the air. "I love hearing you laugh, Max. Are you having fun?"

"Higher, Mommy," he says as Tori continues to push him. He lets out more giggles and laughter. "This fun," he says closing his eyes. They are soon joined by Drew and Gracie and Drew pushes Gracie on the swing next to Max. Gracie and Max's laughter fills the air with each push as they both feel the wind in their hair.

When they were finished with the swings the kids kept them on the go by having Drew help them with the monkey bars and then having their parents catch them as they went down the slide. Gracie and Max had Drew and Tori chase them all over the park. They were exhausted by the time they left and went to the family's favorite pizza place in town for dinner. Following dinner they went home to get the kids settled in for the evening.

"Today was a good day," says Tori as she sits down on the couch. "I'm really tired though," she says.

"It was a good day. Our kids are tiring," he says with a laugh.

"I know. Tell me about it. They are like this every day but they are so happy to have you home. I'm happy to have you home."

"I know. I am happy to be home," says Drew. "I miss you guys when I'm gone."

"We miss you too," says Tori as Gracie comes into the living room to sit on her dad's lap. "Don't we miss Daddy when he isn't here?"

"Yes," she says, "we miss you a lot, Daddy."

"Well, I miss you too, Miss Gracie," he says kissing her on the forehead. "But I love having face time with you while I'm away and seeing all the pictures you color for me. You are the next Picasso."

"She is," says Tori with a smile. "That's what Gracie and I do every day. We color or paint and sometimes we mold clay. We have fun with arts and crafts."

"I miss all the fun," says Drew with a smile as the phone rings. He reaches over and answers it. "Hello."

"May I please speak to Mrs. Victoria McIntyre?" asks the female voice on the phone.

"Yes," says Drew. "It's for you," he says handing Tori the phone.

She takes the phone and swallows deep, "Hello," she says.

"Mrs. McIntyre, this is Dr. Winters office calling. We have the results of your tests," says the female on the phone.

"Okay," says Tori with shakiness in her voice. She listens to the news and drops the phone from her hand.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. Is it a keeper yes or no?* **


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much. And Thank-you for all the favorites. **

"Tori," says Drew feeling his heart beating in his chest as he watches his wife drop the phone out of her hands. "Are you okay?" Tori just looks at him with her brown eyes filled with tears. She shakes her head. "Gracie, how about you go upstairs and check on Avi. I need to talk to Mommy. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she gets up and heads upstairs.

"Tor, are you okay? What happened?" he asks with his voice full of concern.

"It's cancer," she says barely higher than a whisper.

"What?" he asks.

"I have cancer," she says. "He said I have cancer," she says breaking down into tears.

Drew wrapped his arms around his wife. He felt his heart sink into his stomach and wanted to cry too but he held it in. He hugged his wife as she cried in his arms. "I love you, Tor. I will always love you," he says holding back the tears of his own.

"Drew, what am I going to do? I have 3 kids they need me. I can't have cancer. I can't have cancer. What if I die? What about you and what about the kids?"

"Tor," he says hugging her tightly as he feels his shirt get wet from her pouring tears. "I know you're scared. I'm scared too. I'm here for you. You don't have to be scared."

"Drew, I can't help it. I'm so scared. I can't be sick."

"Tor, you will never be alone in this. You don't have to be scared. I promise," says Drew as he felt his world crashing down around him. "What else did the doctor say? What's going to happen?"

"He wants us to come in tomorrow to talk to him. He wants to go over the results and what I need to do to get through this. Will you go with me?"

"Tori, I will go anywhere with you. Of course I will be there tomorrow. I would never let you go through this alone. Never," he says hugging her tightly.

"Thanks," she says. "I love you, Drew."

"I know," he says as kisses the top of her head. "I love you too."

That night neither Drew nor Tori slept very well. They were both too anxious about Tori's doctor's appointment the next day. Drew was scared but wouldn't let Tori know. He didn't want her to know he was scared. He needed to be brave for both of them even though inside he was filled with fear. What if he did lose his wife? What if their 3 young children had to go the rest of their lives without their mommy? What would he do if he had to live the rest of his life without his wife? He knew neither his kids nor himself could ever go through life without Tori. There were so many what ifs and fears running through his head that night he never managed to get to sleep. Tori was just as bad. She was fearing a life for her kids growing up without her as well as her missing so many big moments in their lives. She knew her kids needed her. She knew Drew needed her. Then there was her age. She was just 31 years old. She couldn't die so soon. She was so scared of what their future could hold she had a sleepless night.

The next day Drew and Tori went to her doctor's office. They sat in the waiting room holding each other's hand tightly. Neither really had a word to say. They were both too worried to talk. Drew squeezed Tori's hand to let her know he was there for her no matter what was going to happen. Tori's heart jumped into her throat when the nurse came out and said, "Victoria McIntyre."

"Come on," says Tori as she stands up. Drew gets up behind her and walks with her to the back.

"How are you today, Victoria?" asks the nurse.

"Scared," she says in reply leaving it to just a simple word. Drew squeezes her hand once again.

"I understand," says the nurse as she leads them into the doctor's office. "The doctor will be right with you."

"Thanks," says Tori as she looks out the window at the budding trees. It was a beautiful spring day with trees growing their green buds and the sky so blue you could see every cloud in the sky.

"You okay?" asks Drew.

"I don't know," she says.

"Okay," he says. "Just know I'm here for you no matter what."

"I know," she says.

The doctor comes in a few minutes later greeting them both before he says, "so, Victoria the results of your biopsy came back that it is definitely breast cancer."

"Okay," says Tori as she looks at the doctor. "How advanced?"

"It is stage 2."

"So what happens now?" asks Drew. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Well, we do want to do surgery to remove the lump from her breast," says the doctor. "But first we would like her to start chemo."

"Chemo?" asks Tori, "I can't do radiation?"

"At this point chemo will be the best thing for you and then surgery," says the doctor. "I know chemo is a scary word to hear but this is what you're facing."

"But doesn't chemo make people sick?"

"Yes," says the doctor. "And she will lose her hair also."

"Oh god," says Tori with tears in her eyes. "I don't have another option?"

"I'm sorry, Victoria, no there isn't another option," says the doctor his voice was not full of mercy. It was serious and Tori knew she didn't have a choice.

"So when would I start chemo?" asks Tori.

"We would like to start it in a couple weeks and do it every other week up until your surgery," he says.

"And when would I have to get surgery?" she asks.

"In about two months," he says. "We want to get in there in just remove that lump."

"You're not going to take my breasts are you?" she asks.

"No, Victoria," he says, "we are just going to take out the lump."

"Okay," she says.

"We just want to get the lump out. We believe that with removing the lump and with chemo you will be fine. I believe that you will make it through this."

"How can you be sure?" asks Drew.

"It's not as advanced and we caught it just in time," says the doctor. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I have nothing to worry about?" asks Tori, "I have breast cancer. I think I have a lot to worry about."

"I know it's a scary thought but you have to trust that I know what I'm talking about."

"I'm trusting you," says Tori. "So you want me to start chemo in a couple weeks and then I get surgery?"

"Yes," he says. "How about two Fridays from now?" he asks.

"That's fine," Tori says.

"I am sorry, Victoria," says the doctor, "but I am very optimistic about this so don't worry."

When Drew and Tori left the doctor's office they were sitting in the car when Tori broke down into tears. Drew wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "Drew, I can't do this. I can't do this chemo. I can't take care of 3 kids while I'm sick," she says through her tears.

"Tori, you aren't going through this alone. I promise. When you're too weak I'll be strong enough for both of us. When you feel like letting go I will be holding on. When you cry I will hold your hand and dry your tears and when you're scared or you're lost and feel like you can't go on anymore I will be here. I will be here to love you through it. I am not going anywhere. I am going to love you through it and I will be with you every step of the way," says Drew.

***A/N: So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much. **

The night before was a sleepless night for Drew and Tori. They didn't know what else to say to one another. The fear filled both of them. The night was filled with what if Tori didn't make it through the surgery or what if Tori can't get rid of the cancer. They both had the same thoughts of fear running through their minds. Tori didn't want Drew or her kids to live without her and Drew didn't want to live without Tori. Their lives were about to change in a big way and they were about to face one of the biggest obstacles in their life so their fear was understandable.

"I don't even know how I want to do this," says Tori as her and Drew sit at the kitchen table. "How do you tell your 3 and 4 year old you have cancer?"

"I don't know," says Drew. "We have to tell them. Things are going to be tough in the next few months."

"I know and I am so scared about the whole thing," she says, "imagine how they are going to take the news and then I have to tell my parents tonight at dinner."

"I know," says Drew, "but I am here and I'm here to help you tell them."

"Thanks for your support," says Tori.

"It's my job," he says, "when I married you I vowed to be here through sickness and health. And I will be here through sickness; every day and every minute of the day. You are not alone in this."

"I love you," she says with a small smile. She was finding it hard to smile this morning with her diagnosis and the fear in her body. She couldn't smile her normal big happy smile; one that she wore all the time.

"I love you too," he says as he leans in to kiss her lips, "and I will always."

"I think it's time to tell the kids," says Tori, "can you bring them in here please?"

"Absolutely," says Drew as he goes to get 3 year old Max and 4 year old Gracie.

5 minutes later Gracie's and Max's laughter filled the kitchen as Drew carried them into the kitchen. The laughter was music to Tori's ears and she smiled on the inside. "Hi, mommy," says Max as he sits down on the chair.

"Hi, Max," says Tori.

"What's going on?" asks Gracie.

"Well," says Drew, "your mum has something to tell you."

"What?" asks Gracie. "What do you have to tell us, Mommy?" She has excitement in her voice anticipating the things her mom has to tell her but no idea that what she will hear is going to change her life in a big way; a big way for a 4 year old.

Tori's eyes fill with tears as she looks at her two children. Their faces are absolutely beautiful and they are one of the main reasons she is going to fight harder than she has ever fought for anything in her life. "Mommy, are you sad?" asks Max noticing the tears in his mother's eyes.

"Just a little," says Tori wiping her tears away as Drew takes her hand. "I don't know how to tell you two this," she says. She thinks about her words carefully and how to say it to her two young children. "I went to the doctor's office," she says. "And I am sick."

"Are you going to get better?" asks Gracie.

"I hope so," she says.

"Do you have a cold because I had a cold and I felt really bad," says Gracie.

"It's not a cold," says Tori. "It's a little more than a cold."

"Strep throat?" asks Gracie.

"Not strep throat," says Tori swallowing hard. "I have something called breast cancer."

"What's breast cancer?" asks Gracie never hearing the words before.

"It's something that mommies or daddies can sometimes get in their boobies," she says.

"So your boobies are sick?" asks Gracie confused.

"My boobies aren't sick," says Tori. "I had a lump in my booby and I went to the doctor. They did some tests and found out that the lump was a bad lump. They call that breast cancer."

"Okay," says Gracie. "Is the doctor going to make you better?"

"He's going to try," says Tori. "I am going to be getting this treatment called chemotherapy. I know it's a big word but that's what the doctor's going to do for me. It's a medicine to help me feel better. But there are going to be some things different about me," she says looking into the innocent eyes of her children.

"What mommy?" asks Max.

"The medicine the doctor gives me is going to make me really sick and I'm going to lose all my hair," she says choking on her words. "I don't want you to be scared of me without any hair. I'm going to look different but I'm going to be your mommy always no matter what I look like," she says.

"Okay," says Gracie. "Are you going to die?"

"No," says Tori. "I hope not."

"Okay," says Gracie.

"And then after I get the medicine I'm going to have surgery," says Tori. "The surgery will help me get rid of the cancer."

"Mommy, I'm scared," says Gracie.

"I'm scared too," says Tori, "but you know what everything is going to be okay. If you are scared or want to talk I'm here and your Daddy is here. We don't want you two to be scared."

"Okay, Mommy," says Max.

"Okay, Mommy," says Gracie. "I love you."

"I love you too," says Tori as Gracie jumps up to hug her.

"I love you, Mommy," says Max as he too hugs his mom. Drew watches with tears in his eyes. He feels his heart breaking knowing that the hardest part is coming.

Later that evening Tori and Drew are having dinner with Tori's parents in order to tell them the news. "Mom and Dad," says Tori.

"Yes, Honey," says her mom Catherine.

"I have something to tell you two which is why we asked you to come over for dinner," says Tori.

"You're having another baby?" asks Catherine.

"No," says Tori, "Never."

"You're moving?" asks her father Todd.

"No we aren't moving," says Drew.

"You're going back to work?" asks Catherine as she has always disapproved of Tori not going back to work after she had Gracie.

"No," says Tori, "I'm not going back to work."

"Then what's going on?" asks Todd.

"Well, you know how lately I've been really out of it and not myself?" she asks.

"Yes," says Catherine.

"It was because a couple weeks ago Drew and I found a lump in my breast," she says.

"A lump in your breast?" asks her mom.

"Yes," says Tori, "so I went to the doctor. They found it too and then did a biopsy," she says.

"And?" asks her father.

"I have breast cancer," says Tori.

"Oh my god," says her mom. "Breast Cancer; you're not old enough to have breast cancer."

"It doesn't matter," says Tori, "anyone can get breast cancer. You don't have to be a certain age to get it."

"I know but you're so young and you have 3 kids. Why?" asks her mom.

"I wish I knew," says Tori.

"My baby girl," says Todd. "What's going to happen?"

"Well, I'm going to do some chemo and then they are going to do surgery to remove the cancer."

"And you'll be healed?" asks Catherine.

"I hope so," says Tori, "but we have to wait and see."

"Did they catch it in time?" asks her dad.

"I think so," says Tori. "It's going to a long few months and a hard few months around here."

"I know," says Catherine.

"It is going to be a tough time for all of us," says Drew.

"I know, Drew," says Catherine. "If you two need anything; if you need someone to watch the kids or whatever we are here we will help you in any way that we can," she says.

"Yes," says Todd, "Anything you need we are here. WE are going to be here to support you through it all."

"Thanks," says Tori. "That means a lot."

"You mean a lot to us," says Catherine. "We love you."

"I love you too," she says before her parents hug her.

***A/N:So what did you think? Please review and thank-you for taking the time to read. **


End file.
